


Merry Christmas

by Silence_burns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: There are days when even the King of Hell isn't such a bad person.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/You, crowley (supernatural) / reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Merry Christmas

_“You busy?”_ was the first text Crowley received from you after a week of silence.

It was a busy week for him and he rarely had time to take a rest or check on you. He hesitated for a moment before writing back, actually curious what would you want from him. You two have never been too close and it was unusual for you to write to him. You only had his number because a long while ago he insisted you were gonna need it when your evenings became lonely. Yes, it was weak and out of character from him, but at that time he had tried really hard to become closer to you and he took every opportunity to do it. Besides, it worked, much to his surprise. Of course, you laughed the whole time and certainly didn’t take it seriously, but it didn’t matter at that moment.

“_Not really,” _he wrote back, pushing the closest pile of documents away from him.

_“Wanna work a little magic and help me survive?”_

He furrowed his eyebrows, his concern immediately rising up. He stood up, teleporting right to the bunker he was almost sure you were supposed to be in.

The darkness surrounded him without warning and fear struck him hard. He was sure he was in the bunker, but had no way of seeing it.

“Darling?” he shouted, trying to move forward, but he hit his knee on something very hard and very unexpected.

“Crowley?” you asked surprised, coming into the room from the corridor. You used the flashlight in your phone to illuminate him.

“You said it was something important.” He shielded his eyes.

“Yeah, the whole electricity is out and the Boysband is in town, but I didn’t think you would come in right now. Can you do something about it?”

He sighed, snapping his fingers with a tired look on his face. The light almost blinded you.

“Woah, thanks,” you blinked a few times, turning your phone off. “If I knew you would do this so quickly, I wouldn’t have dived in all those wires.”

“You are welcome,” he smiled, turning around. He noticed a few cheap-looking Christmas decorations hanging on the walls. It took him a while to recall what time of year it already was. Hell’s business could be more absorbing than it sounded.

“Yeah, I know,” you noticed the look on his face, passing by him to the chimney to light it up. “I wanted to feel a little bit of Christmas but was also too lazy to do something more about it, so please avoid this poor embodiment of my defeat.”

Crowley chuckled, taking a seat at one of the armchairs. He snapped his fingers again and a glass of whisky popped into his hand.

“I have never taken you as one to celebrate something like this,” he said, observing your actions. You shrugged.

“It’s not that I like Christmas for the opportunity to wish God happy birthday. I just like the atmosphere in general, you know, the happiness and being nice to everyone and this feeling that for those few days nothing bad is allowed to happen. And the snow, OH MY GOD, THE SNOW, I love the snow,” you clutched your heart dramatically.

Crowley smiled, adoring the way your whole attitude lit up, almost in a childish way. You hissed, moving away from the chimney when the fire finally started, burning your fingers. You fell on the other armchair, settling in a more comfortable position under your blanket.

“So… when will the boys be back?” Crowley asked.

“They have called some time ago. It looks like they won’t be back for a few days. They let me stay in the bunker, so I won’t have to wander between some dubious motels. That’s the best Christmas present ever, if you ask me,” you said jokingly, but Crowley took a mental note to himself, looking back at his drink.

“I know a few better,” he smiled softly.

“Right, ‘cause you celebrate it every year and party till morning,” you teased, chuckling.

He smiled, shrugging. You yawned, melting in the pleasant feeling of erupting heat.

“It’s late,” he noticed. “You should go to sleep.”

“Sure, mum.”

“I’m serious.”

“Right… But shouldn’t you also be busy?” you raised your eyebrow sceptically. “I’m not the one ruling Hell. I may be as lazy as I wish to be.”

“Let’s say I’m taking a short leave of absence and hope nothing crashes when I’m out.”

“Sounds cool. You want some tea? I wanted to bake some cookies, but the electricity showed me the middle finger, so there is nothing edible I have to offer,” you asked him casually, surprising him.

“Well, darling, if you didn’t notice, I’m a demon and demons don’t need any food,” Crowley snickered with disbelief.

“But you drink.”

“I like the taste.”

“So do you want some tea? I’ve got something good.”

His laugh stopped when he noticed that you were serious. It was the first time in centuries he was offered something for free. It was a simple gesture from you but the sudden realisation hit him hard, leaving him with the lack of words for once.

“Yes, please,” he cleared his throat, hiding his thoughts from reflecting on his face.

“You take sugar?” you shout from the kitchen a few moments later.

“Sure.”

He took advantage of being alone to think about what exactly he was doing right now. You wanted him to help you, that’s why you texted. This is how it has always worked – someone wanted something from him so he summoned him whenever it was needed. The Winchesters, the people desiring something so much they would sell their souls for it, the demons. But after that – he wasn’t neither needed nor welcome anymore. No thank you, no see you later. That’s how the world worked, or so he believed.

Sure, you called him to help you, but who else could you call? Crowley stopped at that thought, remembering everything he had learned about you. The two of you have spoken many times and that didn’t make you friends, but he also couldn’t consider you an enemy. He barely knew anything about your life, but he was almost sure you didn’t have anyone else besides the Winchesters. And him. This thought felt different.

You were always so kind to everyone, yet they tended to turn you down. Crowley corrected himself – you have always been nice to him – that was more important to him. You even asked him nicely if he had some free time.

You treated him like a human. Like any other person and not the King of Hell, the worst demon of them all.

“Here it is,” you surprised him, coming back with two cups of delicious smelling liquid. You handed him one of the cups with a smile that made everything else slow down for a moment.

“Is it good?” you asked as he took the first sip, almost nervous.

“Why do you care?” he answered more harshly than he intended.

“Why would I not?” you tilted your head. “I made it. If it’s shit, it’s my fault, because Sam was able to make it taste delicious a few days ago.”

Crowley snorted, looking down.

“Besides, you’re my buddy,” you added. The honest undertone in your voice made Crowley question his doubts.

He looked up at you. You looked so peaceful, illuminated by warm light, buried under your blanket. No lies, no acting. Something he grew to believe was unavailable for him.

He sipped the tea.

“It’s not that bad.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

* * *

The next day, you were woken up by noises coming from the kitchen. You yawned, stretching on your bed. It was a hard decision, but you finally decided to get out of your room and yell at the unexpected (and stupid) burglar. To your surprise, the well-known boys smiled brightly at you.

“Merry Christmas,” Sam said, unpacking some bags.

“Weren’t you supposed to… not be there?” you asked semi-conscious, desperately trying to remember if you fell in a few days long coma.

Dean chuckled, getting around you to take something.

“Yeah, but we were lucky and made it back faster. It was almost a miracle, if you ask me… Oh, and by the way, if that’s how you cope with loneliness, maybe we should leave you more often?”

The Winchesters laughed and you pinched your skin to make sure you weren’t dreaming. Having no idea what were they talking about, you made your way through the hallway and to the room Dean gestured to. You held your breath.

A true Christmas tree. And the lights. And the decorations you wouldn’t be able to afford or even find.

And a small package left on one of the armchairs.

_“Merry Christmas,” _said the note.

“Merry Christmas,” you whispered to yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> You can find me at silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
